At present, there generally are two kinds of horologes on the market, i.e., mechanical horologes and electronic quartz horologes. The mechanical horologe has an exquisite technological structure, in which a balance wheel keeps swinging to produce a ticking sound and a second hand jumps continuously, so as to render a person to experience the lapse of time, and meanwhile the motion of the internal parts of the horologe movements gives an elegant aesthetic feeling to a person. However, the biggest flaw of the mechanical horologe is that the timekeeping accuracy is low. Currently, the timekeeping accuracy of the horologe with a tourbillion mechanism is difficultly controlled to be within 5 seconds of daily error.